When Ian Loses His Journal it's not a diary
by IHeartScience
Summary: So just a thing I wrote when I was bored. Rated T for FML usage
1. Chapter 1

When Ian loses his journal

**Bold: boys**

_Italics: girls_

Normal: Ian

January 1st

Well isn't this a lovely way to start the New Year. My mum has already tried to kill me. Twice. Then there is the fact that I keep forgetting this journal in places. I think if anyone read it, I would treat myself to one of Natalie's forgetting poisons

**Dan: Ian, get a life! I mean really, you keep a diary? And you say you're not gay.**

**Ned and Ted: Oh snap!**

**Hamilton: Looks like you'll need on of those poisons.**

_Sinead: A forgetting poison? I'll have to look into that…_

_Amy: Why did you leave your journal just lying out?_

January 2nd

First of all, Daniel, it's a journal not a Diary. And I left it out because I thought people wouldn't read it considering it has five locks on it. As the Americans say, duh. So stop reading it. Now assuming that no one is reading this, mum tried to kill me again before we took her to a secure Lucian prison.

She says making her wear an orange jumpsuit is the greatest crime of all. I just noticed that Amy has very nice handwriting. I hope those oafs stopped reading this, especially because of what I'm about to write. I think I might possibly, maybe, slightly, have a little, tiny, miniscule crush on Amy Cahill. Just a little bit. Because I just wrote that I'm going to add three more locks to this journal.

**Jonah: DUDE! You have a crush on Amy? Not cool man. I like her to. And since you say it's just a small crush, I suppose you won't mind if I ask her out. PEACE OUT!**

**Dan: Ian I'm seriously considering using this for blackmail. Also, EWW!**

**Hamilton: Jonah and Ian, you should both back off. I like Amy, so just get rid of your feelings for her.**

_Sinead: OMG! Ian you like Amy! She'll be so happy! She has a huge crush on you! I'll give you two days to tell her before I do._

_Amy: actually he doesn't get the two days because I already found out. _

January 3rd

FML.

**All of the boys: MWA HA HA!**

_Sinead: Amy is not currently able to write at the moment because she passed out shortly after finding out that Ian likes her. As her best friend, I will speak for her. Ian, Amy likes you too; there is no need to be embarrassed. However I will attack you with robot mosquitoes, if you do not ask her out ASAP!_

January 4th

Basic outline of my day: knocked out Jonah and Hamilton with a sedative, went to the Cahill mansion, knocked on the door. I then attempted to say, "Amy will you go out with me." But I was so nervous it sounded like, "AmYwIlLyOuGoOuTwItHmE?" Amy was understandably confused and so I slowed down. When I finished I was promptly tackled by a certain madrigal agent who is Amy's brother. After Dan had been locked in his room, Amy said yes. Nothing else was said because our mouths were…uh…otherwise occupied. Other stuff happened during the day, but that was pretty much the important part.

**Dan: NOOOOOOO! *runs to bathroom and pukes in toilet***

_Amy: _

_Sinead: AWWW!_

_Natalie: same as what Daniel said, minus the puking._

Ian: Shut up. I love Amy; Amy loves me, so sod off.

_Amy: you love me?_

Ian: maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Iris Cornelia Jade: What is your problem? So you had a sucky day, so what? That doesn't mean you get to take it out on me. There is a reason it's called Fan fiction. It may not be perfect, but it is what it is. Fan fiction reviews are supposed to have constructive criticism, but you are just an Internet troll.**

**If you don't like my stories don't read them, and don't insult me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not going to write anymore fan fics. Goodbye **


	4. Chapter 4

**After some convincing from my best friend I have decided to keep writing fan fics. Just because a few people feel the need to be mean and insult me does not mean that I should let them get their way. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I know that author notes are kind annoying, so sorry. Anyway I'm going to be making four updates on Valentines Day as a sort of Valentines Day card to you all. Also if you like my writing I have a blog, .com/**

**I hope you'll click on that link. Bye.**


End file.
